The Platform
by E. Veda W
Summary: Sean is on vacation with his parents in London, England, when they go to King's Cross Train Station and some interesting things happen. I hope the story is better than the summary. . .lol.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Magical Disappearances**_

**_Disclaimer_ : Nothing about Harry Potter do I own. It is all from the brilliance of JKR. **

"Sean! Sean, come here this instant!"

"Coming, Mother," said Sean as he wheeled back toward his parents at the entrance of the train station. Once he reached them, his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him with the rest of the family into the station.

"What have we told you about wondering off alone while we're vacationing?" she asked him severely, not letting go.

"What have I told you about me being 18," Sean mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked his father.

"Nothing." Even though Sean rounded his height at about six foot three, his father could still reek havoc on his thin frame if he really wanted too. Therefore, he never back talked his dad. It just wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Not that his father would do anything to hurt him, it's just if he wanted too, he could, easily.

"Don't ever wander off like that again, do you hear me?" asked his mother. She let him go. Both parents stared at their only son. "Now, your father and I are going to roam the Train Station and you better not get into any trouble, young man!" They walked away haughtily and started staring at some maps on the walls.

Sean shook his head in disgust. First they yelled at him for wandering off. Then, they leave him to do his own thing. It just didn't make sense to him. Parents. What was a teenage guy supposed to do?

Glumly he loitered the walkways at the Station. What a great way to spend his few free days before school started, he thought to himself. He was all alone, in London, England. Instead of being on this lame family vacation (which consisted of only him and his parents), he could've been back in the States with all of his friends enjoying the beautiful summer weather instead of this moody rain. If there was one thing he would always remember about this trip to London, it would be that it always rained.

Looking around he found out that this "Train Station" was called King's Cross. For some reason, loads of people were there. These people were not only rushing around like maniacs with giant trolleys with huge trunks on them, but these people also had owls in cages on these trolleys and the adults wore very strange clothes. It was almost as if the adults didn't know how to dress themselves properly for this world, because the kids were dressed just like him, only they were the ones pushing the trolleys with the owls.

Sean, being the ever observant and nosey guy he was, followed a few of these odd looking groups and watched what they did from a corner, in an attempt to look as if he was "minding his own business." These people were walking straight into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and then magically disappearing. Sean had to watch about three groups accomplish this before believing that he was, indeed seeing what he was seeing and not just hungry.

He looked around King's Cross, making sure his parents were out of sight and that no big group with the gigantic trolleys were coming anytime soon. Hesitantly, and a little bit twitchy (but he figured that was just from the adrenaline rush he was experiencing), he reached out and felt the barrier through which these people were walking through. It was solid brick. He hit it with his fists, causing a few scratches on his hand, but still it was solid brick. He went to hit it again, but this time a guard grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, lad?" asked the large, round guard, giving Sean a very curious glare that read "this kid is trouble and stupid."

"Ummm. . . .nothing," said Sean, feeling his face heat up.

"Why don't you move along," said the guard turning him the other direction. "You don't sound like you're around here (Sean scoffed, well gees, yeah, I guess the American accent would give it away, now wouldn't it?) Why don't you go find your party and get on with your vacation?" The guard pushed him away.

Now, Sean was never one to take orders well from people who he thought were undermining him, so he did what any egotistical teenage boy would do. Once he was about ten feet away from that barrier, he ran straight back at it, but this time, he didn't feel hard brick. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**New Aquantances**_

****

**_Disclaimer: Nothing about Harry Potter do I own. It is all the doings of JKR's brilliance._**

Sean tripped over his feet when he appeared on the other side of whatever just happened and fell to the ground. He leaned on his hands and observed his surroundings. The people with the owl trolleys were everywhere. And they were all wearing the same type of weird robes. Atleast, the adults were. The kids were in clothes like him.

"Watch out!" someone shouted at him. It was an elderly woman with a large, vulture hat and a large red bag. "What do you think you're doing, just lying on the ground like that? You're going to miss the train!"

"Sorry," said Sean, getting up awkwardly. He brushed his jeans off as he watched the woman walk away. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a boy walking with her. He looked about his age, atleast, that's what his height told.

Sean looked around for some familiarity of the place. It looked like your average train station. He walked up to the train and read it's front, a strong red with white lettering: Hogwarts Express.

"Hogwarts Express," whispered Sean, reaching out to touch the trains front, making sure he wasn't just dreaming. He'd never heard of a Hogwarts before.

"Hey, son, getting on the train?" another conductor yelled to Sean, causing him to jump. He was thinner than the other, with a kinder face. "It leaves him less than a minute. Get on now or have someone fly you there."

"Fly me?" asked Sean.

"Are you getting on or not?"

Mindlessly, Sean shook his head yes and climbed the steps into the train. Right when he was inside, it started moving, making him wabble and almost fall, again. Tons of kids were poking their heads out of the separate compartments, talking to eachother about odd things like "Quidditch" and "Death Eaters." He made his way through the packed isles and finally found a compartment with one open seat. It had a two boys and two girls. He knocked on the door and slowly slid it open more so he could poke his head in.

"Umm, excuse me, but do you mind if I sit with you?" he felt his face redden. He was decent around people. He was a pretty popular guy at his school, but he had no idea what he was doing.

"Sorr---" began one boy with glasses, but he was interrupted by a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and large eyes that said, "Sure! You can sit by me." She scooted her stuff off the seat, made the nervous boy next to her scoot down and patted it, making sure he knew to sit there.

"Thanks," said Sean, smiling. He took a seat and stared at the compartments occupants.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," said the girl with blonde hair, holding out her hand. Sean took it, introducing himself.

"Hi, Luna. I'm Sean McDowel."

"I've never heard of you before," said Luna. "Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"

"Ummm, no." Sean fidgeted with his feet a bit before looking back up at the rest of the compartment. A few moments of silence passed before the door flew open again. This time, it was a bright red haired boy and a bushy haired girl.

"Stupid first years," said the red-haired boy. He plumped on the seat next to the boy sitting across from Sean, he had glasses, and closed his eyes.

"Ron," said the girl, "You know you were like that when you were a first year, too." She sat next to him and looked up at Sean, shock spreading over her face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sean," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake it, but she didn't take it. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in the seat.

"Are you in our year?" asked the boy called Ron.

"Well, if you mean am I a Senior in highschool, then yes, I'm in your year. . . "

The girl with bushy hair stood up and pointed at him with (what he thought at first was an oddly deformed finger) a stick, of some sort. "You shouldn't be here!" she said vehemenately. "You don't even have an accent. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna! How could you let him stay on the train? In your compartment? He's obviously not from here and not one of us!"

"What are you talking about? I'm a kid, about your age. . .I've got to admit, I don't have a stick that I point in people's faces, but. . . "

"Sit down, Hermione," said the boy with glasses. Hermione sat down, slowly lowering her wand. Ron put an arm around her. The last boy, Neville (he assumed) scrunched in a corner, and Luna looked pleasantly pleased with the whole situation. Harry stared straight into Sean's eyes and said, quite plainly. "We're wizards."

****

****

****


End file.
